


Heaven's Littlest Angel

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Michael, Caregiver Lucifer, Fluff, Gen, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Little Michael, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has always wanted to pretend that he's Heaven's littlest angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Littlest Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to 'Little' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2138253.

Lucifer is back to his usual self in there hours. While part of him wouldn’t mind staying little forever and being cuddled and loved and taken care of by Adam (they all know that Adam is the best caretaker of all their humans because of how long he’d spent getting to know him and Michael in the Cage), a different part of him is eager to get on with the rest of his day, which hopefully includes taking care of Michael for a few hours before returning to his human companions and having some ‘extra special’ snuggle time.

 

When Michael still isn’t ready to be big again by hour three and a half (Lucifer blames it on his initial reluctance let himself fall), he offers to take him off of Dean and Castiel’s hands. The couple is hesitant at first, but Michael seems rather fond of the idea so they eventually agree.

 

Gabriel is still transitioning out of his headspace, so Lucifer stops time so he can Michael can come back to help him afterwards.

 

Then, Lucifer takes Michael into the garden and wraps him up in his wings and promises never to let go.

 

***

 

When Lucifer first offers to take care of him, Michael is ecstatic. Dean and Cas take great care of him, but they don’t _know_ him, at least not the way Lucifer does. Lucifer knows him inside and out, top to bottom, all the way down to his very core. There isn’t a single part of themselves that they haven’t shared with one another, not a single piece of them left hidden, not one stone in the riverbed of each other’s Graces left unturned. Lucifer knows him better than he knows himself.

 

“Hey, little angel,” Lucifer says after a while.

 

Michael blushes, knowing that his brother is leaving the next part up to him. This can go however _he_ wants, but somehow that isn’t a choice that scares him. “W-what’s your name?” Michael asks shyly.

 

“I’m Lucifer,” the other archangel explains. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

 

Michael bites his lips. “Mik-Mik-Mika,” he stutters. “I’m Mika.” Michael seems far too formal to him right now; Mika is short and sweet and easy to say.

 

“What kind of angel are you, Mika?”

 

Michael’s spirits lift, because this is something he’s always wanted. “I’m a cherubim,” he says softly. He’s always wanted to be one of the angels who spent their days spreading love and joy and happiness. All he’d ever spread as an Archangel was death and despair and destruction. “I’m Heaven’s littlest angel,” he adds.

 

“Awwww,” Lucifer coos. “No wonder why you’re so tiny. I can fit you in the palm of my hand.”

 

Michael smiles. It’s not exactly a lie. Michael’s vessel is tiny in comparison to Lucifer’s true form, but Michael’s true form is larger than Lucifer’s. “Do you love me, big brother?”

 

Lucifer giggles at the term. “Of course, little one.”

 

“And you’ll cuddle me and hold me and love me until I’m ready to grow up?” Michael asks shyly.

 

Lucifer presses a gentle kiss to the crown of Michael’s head. “I will cuddle you and hold you for as long as you need, but I will _never_ stop loving you.” 


End file.
